Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the distribution of multimedia content including television, video on demand, and pay per view programs.
Description of the Related Art
Many multimedia distribution services have the ability to multicast content to multiple viewers simultaneously or to unicast content to a single viewer. Multicasting conserves bandwidth consumption for the service provider. Unicasting is beneficial for its ability to provide content to different viewers asynchronously.